


Dragonborn's Peace

by phoenixquest



Series: Rowena the Dunmer [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena the Dunmer series - short one-shots about my Dunmer dragonborn and her husband Farkas.</p><p>A ridiculously fluffy piece about my first-ever Dragonborn, a Dunmer named Rowena. She fell in love with Farkas almost right away. Not much background or anything here, just a little relaxing break for the Dragonborn and her adorable Nord husband. No reason other than fun and I wanted poor Rowena to have a little more interaction with her husband than “give me food” and “give me money”! The first piece of Skyrim fanfiction I ever wrote as well.</p><p>*Spoilers for Companions quest line and Main quest line*</p><p>Skyrim and all its related stuff belongs to Bethesda. I'm just happy for the opportunity to play in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonborn's Peace

“Come with me,” Rowena whispered, startling Farkas. He blinked a few times upon waking, seeing his wife kneeling next to him. It was dark.

“What’s the matter?” Farkas asked, his voice thick with sleep. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rowena assured him with a smile. “I just want to…talk to you.”

“Ah,” Farkas said, grinning as he caught her suggestion. He uncovered himself and stood up quietly. “Where’s Lydia?” He didn’t particularly want his wife’s traveling companion to barge in on them.

“I told her to get some sleep,” Rowena said, standing as well. “Everyone’s sleeping.”

“What time is it?”

“Two in the morning,” Rowena answered. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going? Should I get my armor?”

Rowena grinned mischievously. “No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” She walked quietly through Lakeview Manor, still wearing her full dragonscale armor but trying not to wake the children, or her steward Rayya. She had a feeling Lydia was keeping Llewellyn, her personal bard, plenty occupied. The two slipped quietly out the door and Rowena laughed, happy their sneaking had worked.

“Where were you this time?” Farkas asked as Rowena took off. He stayed close behind her, wearing only sleeping clothing.

“Vilkas wanted another cave cleared out for someone in the Pale,” Rowena said. “I took care of it.”

“Bandits, huh?” Farkas asked. “They give you any trouble?”

Rowena turned to smile at him. “Me? Of course not. I swear, your brother gives me the easiest jobs.”

“It’s only easy because you’re so good,” Farkas replied matter-of-factly. “He gives you these jobs because he knows how well you can handle them.”

“Well, it is a nice break from some of the other things I have to do,” Rowena admitted.

“You get anything good?”

“More jewels, and a nice elven dagger,” Rowena replied offhandedly. “Some gold. That’s about it, really.”

“You should give the dagger to Blaise,” Farkas said. “He’d love it.”

“That’s a good idea,” Rowena agreed. “How are they?” She did miss her adopted children when she was gone. Blaise was a little charmer for sure, and her daughter Lucia was sweet as anything.

“They’re fine. Fight like cats and dogs, though.”

Rowena laughed again. Oh, but it was good to be home again, and with her husband.

“Almost there,” Rowena said now, slowing down a little. She’d led them down by the lake. She chose a secluded spot, slightly sheltered by some rocks, and stopped, looking out over the lake. “I think here will be fine. _Laas yah nir_!” she added in a whisper at the end. Nothing.

“What does that do?” Farkas asked in interest. Being married to a Dragonborn was quite the odd thing; he didn’t know very much about it as she usually refrained from shouting around him. The exception was one she’d told him was called “whirlwind sprint”, which she used to amuse the children with her ability to run fast.

“Detects life. There’s nothing for miles; we are safe,” Rowena replied. She put down her sword and helmet before sitting on the ground, patting grass next to her. “Come on.” Farkas sat down with her, both of them staring out over the lake. The aurora was bright, lending colors to the dark landscape, while the moons shone brightly upon them.

“Why’d you decide to wake me up?” Farkas asked after a few moments.

“I missed you,” Rowena admitted, turning to look at him, a small smile on her face.

“Maybe you should take me with you more often,” Farkas said, offering his own smile.

“Maybe I should,” Rowena agreed, starting to move closer to him.

“Ouch,” Farkas said, laughing a little and scooting away from her. “You’re still wearing armor.”

“Oops,” Rowena laughed. “Sorry. I don’t have any regular clothes on me…I stowed things away, but didn’t grab anything before waking you.”

“That’s alright,” Farkas grinned. “You don’t need anything else.” Rowena blushed lightly before standing back up.

“Fine, then,” she said teasingly. She took her time removing her gauntlets, then her boots, settling them next to her helmet and sword. Farkas got to his feet and helped get the dragon armor off her, setting it gently with the rest.

“That’s better,” he said happily, pulling Rowena to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and sighed with happiness. She didn’t even feel the night’s chill with Farkas, as big and warm as he was. She pulled away and looked up at his face.

“You look tired. Sorry I woke you,” she said softly. It had been a bit selfish.

“I’m glad you did,” Farkas assured her. He brought his hand up behind her head, twining his fingers through her dark hair, and pulled her to him, kissing her gently. Maybe he wasn’t the most well-spoken person, or the most talkative, but he definitely knew how to let Rowena know he loved her. 

And by Ysmir, could he kiss! She groaned softly into his mouth; it had been a long time since she’d been alone with him like this, and his kiss awakened her passions like nothing else could. She pulled back from him, her breathing heightened.

“Farkas…” she whispered, gazing at him. Her fierce red eyes gave little away, but the tone of her voice, the tenderness with which she murmured his name, told him all he needed to know. He sank to his knees, pulling her with him, and laid her down, kissing her urgently. He quickly removed her undergarments, and she returned the favor as fast as she could. Soon they were lying next to one another, her dark skin pressed against his pale. She tangled her legs with his, pulling herself ever closer to him, tracing his lips with her tongue. He let out a sound that was part growl, part sigh; she laughed breathily.

“What?” he asked, kissing her neck.

“You still sound like a wolf sometimes,” Rowena breathed.

“Act like one, too,” Farkas said cockily, positioning himself above her. She sighed with pleasure as he entered her. It really had been much too long. He growled again, biting her neck as he did so. She made a similar noise in reply. 

They didn’t speak again, choosing to let their wandering hands and lips do their talking instead. Finally they each found their release; Farkas whispered Rowena’s name, as he always did – it was one of her many favorite things about him. Kissing her once more, gently this time, he lay down next to her, both of them breathing heavily. He grinned contentedly as she curled up at his side, resting her head on his chest.

“I’m glad you’re home, love,” Farkas said simply.

“I’m glad to be with you,” Rowena replied, squeezing him. 

They lay in quiet for nearly an hour, their breathing slowing, their hearts returning to normal beating. A sudden noise made Rowena’s heart speed up again as she gasped quietly.

“What is it?” Farkas asked, tensing.

“Do you hear that?” Rowena whispered. Her sensitive ears had picked up the sound of beating wings. She sat up. 

“I don’t hear anything,” Farkas frowned, sitting up as well. “Is something wrong?”

“ _Laas yah nir_!” Rowena whispered, as quietly as she could. “There!” She pointed, crouching as she looked into the sky.

“A dragon?” Farkas asked, sounding nervous.

“Mmhmm. But don’t worry,” she said, keeping her voice low. “He hasn’t seen us.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Rowena whispered. Then she grinned. “Want to see a dragon?”

“Uh, sure,” Farkas said, excitement in his voice.

“Then get dressed, stay quiet, and follow me!” Rowena moved over to her armor, staying low so as not to attract the dragon’s attention. They both dressed quickly, and Rowena grabbed her sword. “Come with me,” she said excitedly, waving her hand. “Stay low.” She led them both up toward the house, staying quiet. Soon they reached the rocky outcropping behind Lakeview Manor and Rowena sat, gazing out into the night sky.

“Where’d he go?” Farkas asked, sitting next to her.

“I’m looking,” Rowena whispered. A moment later, she pointed. “There he is, look.” Farkas followed the direction she pointed.

“Wow,” he said as he caught sight of the dragon in the light of the twin moons.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Rowena asked wonderingly.

“Don’t you make a business of killing these things?” Farkas asked, eyeing Rowena.

“Yes,” Rowena laughed quietly, “but they’re still beautiful. And they do try to kill me first, you know.”

“Fair enough,” Farkas agreed. He paused for a moment. “Are they hard to kill?”

“They put up a good fight, that’s for sure,” Rowena commented. “That one looks like a frost dragon. They’re not too bad, as long as I remember to stay out of their way. The frost gets me.” Farkas chuckled; he knew his wife was particularly averse to the cold, and always found it one of her funnier quirks. He never minded keeping her warm, though.

They sat and watched the dragon for a while until it flew out of their sight again.

“The sky’s nice tonight,” Farkas commented eventually.

“It is,” Rowena smiled. “It reminds me of Sovngarde when it’s like this.”

“What was Sovngarde like?” Farkas asked with interest. He knew she’d been there to defeat Alduin, of course, but she never really talked about it.

“Beautiful beyond description,” Rowena sighed pleasantly. “Colors everywhere. Stars as far as you can see. Beautiful valleys. And the Hall of Valor…it’s incredible.” She grinned. “Did I ever tell you I met Ysgramor?”

“You’re joking,” Farkas said, stunned.

“No,” Rowena said. “He was nice. Big.”

“You really met him?” Farkas asked. “Really?”

“Of course I did,” Rowena laughed. “He welcomed me in the Hall of Valor.”

“That’s amazing,” Farkas said in wonder. “I still can’t believe you’ve been to Sovngarde. And come back.”

“And I’ll go again,” Rowena said.

“What do you mean?” Farkas asked, confused.

“When I die,” Rowena said simply.

“But…love…” Farkas hesitated, not wanting to offend his wife. “You’re not a Nord.”

“Shor doesn’t seem to care much,” Rowena said teasingly. “I’m the Dragonborn; I saved the world. They’re perfectly happy to welcome me back when my time comes.”

“I had no idea,” Farkas said honestly. “Do you think I’ll get to go there, too?”

“Of course you will,” Rowena assured him. “You’ve been cleansed of the beast’s blood. Hircine no longer has claim on you.”

“Thanks for that,” Farkas said. “I’m glad you helped me.”

“It wasn’t ever a question,” Rowena said softly, looking at Farkas. “It’s what you needed, and Vilkas, too. I’d do it again if I had to.” Farkas reached for Rowena’s hand, squeezing it gratefully. After a few moments, he spoke again.

“Do you think Skjor was right? That I have the strength of Ysgramor?”

Rowena laughed at this. Who knew her sweet husband was insecure? “I think Skjor was underestimating you,” she said affectionately. “You could definitely take Ysgramor.” Farkas laughed now.

“Thanks, love,” he said, pleased.

“Let’s talk about something less serious,” Rowena suggested. Farkas nodded his agreement. “What have you and the children been up to?”

“They like to play a lot,” Farkas said. “Blaise and I went fishing at the lake yesterday.”

“Catch anything?”

“I…uh…summoned a fish for him,” Farkas said. “He wasn’t having much luck.” He wasn’t very knowledgeable with magic, but he had learned a little bit from his wife; something like that he was happy to do.

“You old softie,” Rowena smiled.

“Made him happy.”

“What about Lucia?”

“She spends a lot of time talking to Llewellyn. She likes his songs.”

“Maybe we’ve got a little bard on our hands,” Rowena commented.

“She’s pretty good; have you heard her sing?”

“I’ll have to listen in the morning.”

“I don’t think morning’s that far away,” Farkas commented, nodding toward the east. They could see a faint glow along the horizon, indicating the sun was beginning to rise.

“We’ve stayed up all night,” Rowena grinned. “That was fun.”

“Yeah,” Farkas agreed. They sat together and watched the sun rise, content in each other.  
Not long after dawn, they heard running feet pounding toward them.

“Mama!” Lucia cried, grinning. “You’re home!” Rowena turned to smile at her daughter.

“Hello, Lucia. Have you been good?”

“I have, Mama,” Lucia said. “Llewellyn is lots of fun.”

“Hi, Ma!” Blaise’s voice said as he, too, ran toward them.

“Hi, Blaise,” Rowena grinned.

“I was here first! Why’d you have to come out?” Lucia said, crossing her arms and stomping her foot at Blaise.

“Why’d you have to leave without me?” Blaise said. “That wasn’t fair.”

“You’re always following me!” Lucia yelled.

“You’re always being mean!” Blaise yelled.

“Kids!” Farkas boomed over them both. “That’s enough. Your mother’s home.”

“Sorry, Papa,” they said in unison.

“Go inside and behave yourselves for a few minutes,” Rowena said.

“Yes, Mama,” Lucia said.

“Okay, Ma,” Blaise agreed. They both ran off. Rowena laughed softly.

“Well, at least we had the night together,” she sighed contentedly.

“And it was great,” Farkas grinned. He got to his feet, holding out his hand for Rowena as well. “Let’s go. I’ll make breakfast.”

“I’ll help,” Rowena smiled as Farkas pulled her to her feet. They walked into the house, hand in hand.


End file.
